


Colors

by Emeraldawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin, what are these?" Arthur asked, holding a small, thin square made of some unknown shiny material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus challenge, for the Summerpornathon 2013. GO TEAM LUST!
> 
> Yep I am late at posting things. But it has been sent to Beta and everything, thank you Killparakat

"Merlin, what are these?" Arthur asked, holding a small, thin square made of some unknown shiny material. 

"Umm...they’re called condoms. They're used for protection."

"Protection? Are they magic of some sort? What is the word you call magic in this new age? Oh, yes, technology.”

“No, it’s not like that. You wear them to protect against... _things_ ”

“Wear them?”

“On your-” Merlin finished with a wave to Arthurs lower area. 

“Wear them on my...?”

“Manhood.”

“To protect against-”

“ _Things._ Things that can happen when you put your manhood in-”

“Ah, so I won't have begotten a child.”

“Well, yes, but-”

“So why so many? And in so many colors, too.” Arthur looked in the bag.

“Yes, umm, colors are nice, and some have flavors. Red is cherry, that green one is sour apple-”

“Why would you want flavored manhood protection?” Arthur asking, looked at one called banana and wondering what a banana was.

“Well, sometimes, a person will use their mouth-”

“Oh, I remember stories from the knights that talked about long journeys. But that doesn't matter, because unless you have something to tell me, I won’t have any children begotten with you, mouth or otherwise.”

“Arthur, you can’t make children from...wait what?” Merlin never did get to ask his question or finish his explanation. But later that night, as he walked stiffly to the bathroom, he wondered if he could exchange the unneeded condoms for lube. Lots of lube.


End file.
